1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer programs and in particular to software for enhancing document display on a computer screen in inter- or intra-net applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Current web browsers working with Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) are unable to display non-scrollable columns in files that are defined with HTML tags. For example, if there is a file with columns of data and row headings that define the data rows, the web browser will scroll left or right past the headings so that the headings, are displaced off the screen and the user is left with data rows and no descriptions. Table 1 shows a file, as it would appear on a screen, that has row headings that are of interest in retaining as the file is scrolled left or right. The two columns immediately to the right of "A" on Table 1 indicate the row headings that would be desirable to lock in place as the screen is scrolled to the right with respect to the file and the columns reach the left-most position of the screen.
TABLE 1 Weekend Huskie Production and Yield Status Day of Day Week 1 Date 5 24 05-May 1997 Part # 16G5736 MUSKIE 64 mm Customer: PQ Level L. Rapp 4up Cum WTD Sect Sector Lam Daily Mtd Schd Mtd Delt Wip Wip Yield Cum Schedul Daily Mtd ETN PUR EWR C/T C/T C/T # Name Adr Ship Ship Plan Actual Delt Day Lam Actual Wip Wip Yield Yield Yield Wip Wip Wip 19.8 1.0 1.1 9611 TSM Depo 25 125 105 -20 -0.8 8 31 21 702 99.7% 100.0% 100.0% 18.8 1.0 1.7 9621 TSM Phot 26 2 8 130 50 -80 -3.1 26 94 65 681 100.0% 100.0% 100.0% 3 17.8 0.7 0.3 9631 TSM Meta 25 125 42 -83 -3.3 2 8 6 616 99.6% 100.0% 100.0% 17.1 0.5 1.3 9681 TSM Etch 26 130 30 -100 -3.8 15 51 35 610 98.8% 100.0% 100.0% 2 16.6 0.7 1.8 9691 TSM Meas 26 130 44 -86 -3.3 575 99.8% 100.0% 95.7% 15.9 1.1 1.1 9701 Elect Te 19 95 59 -36 -1.9 1 1 1 575 90.1% 100.0% 90.8% 14.8 2.4 4.2 9711 Rep.Sols 18 1 4 90 119 29 1.6 10 34 27 574 88.6% 100.0% 81.5% 3 12.4 0.7 2.2 9721 TSM Poly 19 4 10 95 96 1 0.1 20 53 47 548 99.8% 100.0% 100.0% 7 1 11.7 0.4 9731 Substock 20 100 122 22 1.1 4 8 7 501 99.6% 100.0% 100.0% 7 2 11.7 5.4 2.8 9733 New B-I 20 100 181 81 4.1 46 106 94 494 99.9% 100.0% 100.0% 14 16 6.3 1.4 9737 Substock 21 105 140 35 1.7 24 63 56 399 100.0% 100.0% 100.0% 3 2 6.3 0.4 1.5 9741 ECLAT 21 8 18 105 141 36 1.7 3 9 8 343 99.9% 100.0% 100.0% 2 5.9 0.3 0.2 9745 BSM Au 21 8 18 105 141 36 1.7 335 100.0% 100.0% 100.0% 5.6 0.3 2.6 9751 Laser Et 25 125 181 56 2.2 27 69 61 335 99.8% 100.0% 99.5% 6 3 5.3 0.7 0.8 9761 SBDepos 25 11 32 125 205 80 3.2 274 100.0% 100.0% 100.0% 4.6 1.0 1.0 9841 C4 Plate 26 130 143 13 0.5 39 97 87 274 100.0% 100.0% 100.0% 3 9 3.6 0.3 0.7 9851 Photo Pr 27 22 64 135 158 23 0.9 187 100.0% 100.0% 100.0% 3.3 0.5 0.4 9855 Dice 26 130 94 -36 -1.4 22 61 54 187 99.9% 100.0% 100.0% 12 3 2.8 0.2 0.0 9857 Job Spli 26 N/A 130 105 -25 -1.0 N/A 133 99.7% 100.0% 100.0% 2 2.6 0.3 0.8 9861 P/R Remo 26 N/A 130 118 -12 -0.5 N/A 1 1 133 100.0% 100.0% 100.0% 2.3 0.4 0.5 9871 Pstb/iEm 24 N/A 120 112 -8 -0.3 N/A 132 90.4% 100.0% 94.1% 1.9 0.1 9875 Data Ver N/A 121 121 na N/A 132 100.0% 100.0% 100.0% 1.8 0.3 0.5 9881 Prbraz I 24 N/A 7 120 117 -3 -0.1 N/A 6 6 132 100.0% 100.0% 99.2% 1.5 9707 SBandRwk N/A na N/A 126 100.0% 100.0% 100.0% 1.5 9715 Braze Rw N/A na N/A 4 4 126 100.0% 100.0% 100.0% 1 1.5 0.5 0.7 9901 Pin Atta 23 N/A 115 106 -9 -0.4 N/A 18 18 122 99.9% 100.0% 100.0% 5 4 1.0 2.8 9001 Bpol.Rwk N/A 1 1 na N/A 2 2 104 100.0% 100.0% 100.0% 1.0 9309 BSMPadE N/A 1 1 1 na N/A 102 100.0% 100.0% 100.0% 1.0 0.3 0.3 9903 BSM Insp 23 N/A 8 115 106 -9 -0.4 N/A 2 2 102 99.8% 100.0% 100.0% 2 0.7 0.7 5.5 9915 Final In 28 N/A 140 130 -10 -0.4 N/A 101 100 100 99.4% 100.0% 99.2% 14 3 9995 Pok Sub YTD 2847 1 1 1 100.0% 100.0% 100.0% TOTALS 672 130 -542 247 819 702 69.3% 100.0% 65.2%
Table 2 below shows the file as it would first appear on a monitor screen in a beb browser with the arrow "A" as a point of reference.
TABLE 2 VIEWING A DOCUMENT ON A COMPUTER SCREEN Day of Day Weekend Huskie Production 5 24 Week 1 Part# 16G5736 Huskie 64 mm Customer: PQ Level L Cum WTD Sect Sector Lam Daily Mtd Schd Mtd Delt Wip Wip C/T C/T C/T # Name Adr Ship Ship Plan Actual Delt Day Lam Actu 19.8 1.0 1.1 9611 TSM Depo 25 125 105 -20 -0.8 8 3 18.8 1.0 1.7 9621 TSM Phot 26 2 8 130 50 -80 -3.1 26 9 17.8 0.7 0.3 9631 TSM Meta 25 125 42 -83 -3.3 2 17.1 0.5 1.3 9681 TSM Etch 26 130 30 -100 -3.8 15 5 16.6 0.7 1.8 9691 TSM Meas 26 130 44 -86 -3.3 15.9 1.1 1.1 9701 Elect Te 19 95 59 -36 -1.9 1 .vertline. 14.8 2.4 4.2 9711 Rep.Sols 18 1 4 90 119 29 1.6 10 3 12.4 0.7 2.2 9721 TSM Poly 19 4 10 95 96 1 0.1 20 5 11.7 0.4 9731 Substock 20 100 122 22 1.1 4 11.7 5.4 2.8 9733 New B-I 20 100 181 81 4.1 46 10 6.3 1.4 9737 Substock 21 105 140 35 1.7 24 6 6.3 0.4 1.5 9741 ECLAT 21 8 18 105 141 36 1.7 3 5.9 0.3 0.2 9745 BSM Au 21 8 18 105 141 36 1.7 5.6 0.3 2.6 9751 Laser Et 25 125 181 56 2.2 27 6 5.3 0.7 0.8 9761 SBDepos 25 11 32 125 205 80 3.2 4.6 1.0 1.0 9841 C4 Plate 26 130 143 13 0.5 39 9 3.6 0.3 0.7 9851 Photo Pr 27 22 64 135 158 23 0.9 3.3 0.5 0.4 9855 Dice 26 130 94 -36 -1.4 22 6 2.8 0.2 0.0 9857 Job Spli 26 N/A 130 105 -25 -1.0 N/A 2.6 0.3 0.8 9861 P/R Remo 26 N/A 130 118 -12 -0.5 N/A 2.3 0.4 0.5 9871 Pstb/iEm 24 N/A 120 112 -8 -0.3 N/A 1.9 0.1 9875 Data Ver N/A 121 121 na N/A 1.8 0.3 0.5 9881 Prbraz I 24 N/A 7 120 117 -3 -0.1 N/A 1.5 9707 SBandRwk N/A na N/A 1.5 9715 Braze Rw N/A na N/A 1.5 0.5 0.7 9901 Pin Atta 23 N/A 115 106 -9 -0.4 N/A 1 1.0 2.8 9001 BPol.Rwk N/A 1 1 na N/A 1.0 9309 BSMPadE N/A 1 1 1 na N/A 1.0 0.3 0.3 9903 BSM Insp 23 N/A 8 115 106 -9 -0.4 N/A 0.7 0.7 5.5 9915 Final In 28 N/A 140 130 -10 -0.4 N/A 10 9995 Pok Sub. YTD 2847 .vertline. Totals 672 130 -542 247 81 Total Reqs. .vertline. 05/02 05/09 05/16 05/23 05/30 06/0 Complete 180 327 457 653 85 Prime Reqs. Complete 153 270 370 536 72
Table 3 below shows how the screen would appear as the data on the screen is scrolled to the left with respect to the screen.
TABLE 3 BEGINNING OF THE RIGHT SCREEN SCROLL (with respect to data) Day of Day Weekend Huskie Production and Yield Stat 5 24 Week 1 5736 Huskie 64 mm Customer: PQ Level L. Rapp 4up Sect Sector Lam Daily Mtd Schd Mtd Delt Wip Wip Yield Cum Schedu # Name Adr Ship Ship Plan Actual Delt Day Lam Actual Wip Wip Yield 9611 TSM Depo 25 125 105 -20 -0.8 8 31 21 702 99.7 9621 TSM Phot 26 2 8 130 50 -80 -3.1 26 94 65 681 100.0 9631 TSM Meta 25 125 42 -83 -3.3 2 8 6 616 99.6 9681 TSM Etch 26 130 30 -100 -3.8 15 51 35 610 98.8 9691 TSM Meas 26 130 44 -86 -3.3 575 99.8 9701 Elect Te 19 95 59 -36 -1.9 1 1 1 575 90.1 9711 Rep.Sols 18 1 4 90 119 29 1.6 10 34 27 574 88.6 9721 TSM Poly 19 4 10 95 96 1 0.1 20 53 47 548 99.8 9731 Substock 20 100 122 22 1.1 4 8 7 501 99.6 9733 New B-I 20 100 181 81 4.1 46 106 94 494 99.9 9737 Substock 21 105 140 35 1.7 24 63 56 399 100.0 9741 ECLAT 21 8 18 105 141 36 1.7 3 9 8 343 99.9 9745 BSM Au 21 8 18 105 141 36 1.7 335 100.0 9751 Laser Et 25 125 181 56 2.2 27 69 61 335 99.8 9761 SBDepos 25 11 32 125 205 80 3.2 274 100.0 9841 C4 Plate 26 130 143 13 0.5 39 97 87 274 100.0 9851 Photo Pr 27 22 64 135 158 23 0.9 187 100.0 9855 Dice 26 130 94 -36 -1.4 22 61 54 187 99.9 9857 Job Spli 26 N/A 130 105 -25 -1.0 N/A 133 99.7 9861 P/R Remo 26 N/A 130 118 -12 -0.5 N/A 1 1 133 100.0 9871 Pstb/iEm 24 N/A 120 112 -8 -0.3 N/A 132 90.4 9875 Data Ver N/A 121 121 na N/A 132 100.0 9881 Prbraz I 24 N/A 7 120 117 -3 -0.1 N/A 6 6 132 100.0 9707 SBandRwk N/A na N/A 126 100.0 9715 Braze Rw N/A na N/A 4 4 126 100.0 9901 Pin Atta 23 N/A 115 106 -9 -0.4 N/A 18 18 122 99.9 9001 BPol.Rwk N/A 1 1 na N/A 2 2 104 100.0 9309 BSMPadE N/A 1 1 1 na N/A 102 100.0 9903 BSM Insp 23 N/A 8 115 106 -9 -0.4 N/A 2 2 102 99.8 9915 Final In 28 N/A 140 130 -10 -0.4 N/A 101 100 100 99.4 9995 Pok Sub. YTD 2847 1 1 1 100.0 Totals 672 130 -542 247 819 702 69.3 Cum Totals 57.3 5/02 05/09 05/16 05/23 05/30 06/06 ***** Complete 180 327 457 653 853 1053 Complete 153 270 370 536 724 912
It should be noted that the two columns to the right of "A" are lined up with the extreme left of the screen. It would be desirable to lock these two columns as the data continues to scroll to the left. Table 4 below shows that the two columns of row headings have disappeared from the screen as the data continues to be scrolled to the left.
TABLE 4 CONTINUE THE SCROLL y Weekend Huskie Production and Yield Status 24 Week 1 E 64 mm Customer: PQ Level L. Rapp 4up 05-May 1 or Lam Daily Mtd Schd Mtd Delt Wip Wip Yield Cum Schedul Daily e Adr Ship Ship Plan Actual Delt Day Lam Actual Wip Wip Yield Yield Y epo 25 125 105 -20 -0.8 8 31 21 702 99.7% 100.0% 1 hot 26 2 8 130 50 -80 -3.1 26 94 65 681 100.0% 100.0% 1 eta 25 125 42 -83 -3.3 2 8 6 616 99.6% 100.0% 1 tch 26 130 30 -100 -3.8 15 51 35 610 98.8% 100.0% 1 eas 26 130 44 -86 -3.3 575 99.8% 100.0% Te 19 95 59 -36 -1.9 1 1 1 575 90.1% 100.0% ols 18 1 4 90 119 29 1.6 10 34 27 574 88.6% 100.0% oly 19 4 10 95 96 1 0.1 20 53 47 548 99.8% 100.0% 1 ock 20 100 122 22 1.1 4 8 7 501 99.6% 100.0% 1 -I 20 100 181 81 4.1 46 106 94 494 99.9% 100.0% 1 ock 21 105 140 35 1.7 24 63 56 399 100.0% 100.0% 1 21 8 18 105 141 36 1.7 3 9 8 343 99.9% 100.0% 1 u 21 8 18 105 141 36 1.7 335 100.0% 100.0% 1 Et 25 125 181 56 2.2 27 69 61 335 99.8% 100.0% os 25 11 32 125 205 80 3.2 274 100.0% 100.0% 1 ate 26 130 143 13 0.5 39 97 87 274 100.0% 100.0% 1 Pr 27 22 64 135 158 23 0.9 187 100.0% 100.0% 1 26 130 94 -36 -1.4 22 61 54 187 99.9% 100.0% 1 pli 26 N/A 130 105 -25 -1.0 N/A 133 99.7% 100.0% 1 emo 26 N/A 130 118 -12 -0.5 N/A 1 1 133 100.0% 100.0% 1 iEm 24 N/A 120 112 -8 -0.3 N/A 132 90.4% 100.0% Ver N/A 121 121 na N/A 132 100.0% 100.0% 1 z I 24 N/A 7 120 117 -3 -0.1 N/A 6 6 132 100.0% 100.0% Rwk N/A na N/A 126 100.0% 100.0% 1 Rw N/A na N/A 4 4 126 100.0% 100.0% 1 tta 23 N/A 115 106 -9 -0.4 N/A 18 18 122 99.9% 100.0% 1 Rwk N/A 1 1 na N/A 2 2 104 100.0% 100.0% 1 dE N/A 1 1 1 na N/A 102 100.0% 100.0% 1 nsp 23 N/A 8 115 106 -9 -0.4 N/A 2 2 102 99.8% 100.0% 1 In 28 N/A 140 130 -10 -0.4 N/A 101 100 100 99.4% 100.0% ub. YTD 2847 1 1 1 100.0% 100.0% 1 ls 672 130 -542 247 819 702 69.3% 100.0% Cum Totals 57.3% 100.0% 05/09 05/16 05/23 05/30 06/06 ***** 06/20 180 327 457 653 853 1053 1062 153 270 370 536 724 912 909
The prior art does not provide for multiple sets of columns of data, in a file, that become non-scrollable or locked when the columns are scrolled to a certain position on the screen. The columns consist of headings in each row that define the data in the rows to the right of the headings.
The prior art also does not provide for sets of different non-scrollable row headings in a file that contains different rows of data. Some files of related information have several different sets of headings that describe different data rows.
An approach which partially addresses the problem of non-scrollable headings is used in Frames from Netscape. Frames requires separate files for columns that are locked on the screen. Frames also requires special coding in the HTML source file to tie all of the frames together. Each frame becomes a window that is optionally scrolled. However, the problem of columns that are only locked in place when they reach the edges of the screen is not addressed, nor is one file provided to contain all of the non-scrollable row headings and the body of the file, nor are multiple columns with displacement or no-displacement properties addressed.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and system usable on an inter- or intra-net web browser for locking in data file headings on a side position of a computer screen.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system usable on an inter- or intra-net web browser for scrolling data across and off a computer screen while data file headings are locked on a side position of the screen.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method and system for sequentially locking in multiple data file headings on a side position of a computer screen.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.